


Tribute to Shinee Angel - Jonghyun

by VelVy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Love/Live, RIP Kim Jonghyun, SHINee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelVy/pseuds/VelVy
Summary: I just wanted to write this badly so badly





	1. 1

He is happy now. Running around the endless green fields..watering all the beautiful flowers so much like himself. He would cuddle all the baby angels and play tide and seek with all the animals. He would rush around doing chores. He loved everyone and evryone loved him. They are so kind to him. They take care of him. Understand him and love him. And he loves them back.  
He was free from all that pain. All this a bad feelings has gone. For he was given a second chance in heaven.  
God could understand. He forgave. He gave Jonghyun the love he deserved. The love he didnt feel before.  
Sometimes when he was sad ,all the other angels came to cormfort him . They asked him to sing songs..and praised his melodious voice. They even played the Jonghyun game.  
Jongyun knew he left 4 and another million broken hearts in this world.  
He knew that. He was sad. But God gave him the chance to look over all of them so he could cormfort them. It was healing for both the world and Jonghyun.  
So when he was allowed to have free time he would sit on his property in the moon and channel all his love and positive energy to the world.  
He would bring out the purest of emotions and send it like dew stops to him earth.  
For he so wanted his friends to smile again.  
His leader with his baby smile.  
Key with his contagious laugh.  
Minho and his craziness.  
Taemin his baby with overflowing cuteness.  
Jonhyun missed them so much.  
It hurt him that there were so many people broken hearted.  
But he can't allow that forever. He wanted them to get over it and move on. For it was not goodbye forever. They would see each other again. When they meet that will apologize to each other. And laugh. And have a group hug. And do an encore stage in heaven.  
We will be there too. Holding our blue moons..chanting in harmony. For there will be no end to that.  
We will all meet again  
We will all sèe that smile which brightens the heaven and lights the world from up above.  
Till then my shawols.. stay strong...love shinee..  
Don't let his death go in vain.  
Love yourself. Love those who are around you.  
Because there can never be too much love in this world.  
There are still many people who are love less uncared.  
Jonghyun showed how little time you could have to express you emotions.  
Let Jonghyun s death mean something. For he deserved that honor.

One day when we all meet again. We will tell him. Till he get sick of it. How we love him and how he did well.  
Till then my shawols Love. LIVE


	2. 2

I hope you are happy  
I hope you are fine   
So that our guilty hearts   
may have a chance  
To breathe another life

 

I hope you are smiling   
Wherever you may be  
No longer feeling lonely   
Finally feeling free

 

The bitterest tears wept   
Are those so far away from your grave  
Those hearts which never knew you before  
And regret it everyday 

 

I imagine you dashing through heaven   
Your laughter filling the sky  
Because a beautiful soul like yours  
Deserves a chance To fly

 

It isn't good bye forever we will meet again  
Till then I will keep finding you in the softly falling rain


	3. Haiku

In his music forever he lives  
And my heart   
Forever he sings


	4. Chapter 4

So you see... I've been having a lot of dreams very vivid real like dreams. I was always a dreamer but now it was like ...more real and more meaning ful.  
my favourite one was where I wake up in his room .. white washed and filled with mettalic equipment and everything was like glowing a heavenly yellow. I saw evruthong in my point of view. And some little girls came in to the room and outside it was a blinding light when the door open. And there was this sweet gentle breeze and my favourite sound of rustling leaves. It was basically my idea of calm. I went out and there was this huge place where lots of people were working doing all sorts of stuff some just sitting some playing the piano softly . the walls were glass so you could see the greenery Andthe sunlight the seeping in. The morning light . No one was talking that's the thing. It's like they were communicating by music. Smiling now and then at each other.   
I recognized a few . Kurt Cobain. Chester. And most of all Jonghyun.   
My natural instinct was to hug him but I just walked near him sitting in front of the piano not sure what note to play. In sat next to him . He didn't notice or care. I didn't want to interrupt him because his face looked so serene. His eyes closed. Wearing a white sweater. Finally he opened his eyes finding his note smiling he played the most beautiful tune I had ever heard.  
After it was done I wanted to clap but those girls little cherub like girls stopped me and shook there golden heads. And all of a sudden I understood everything.  
This was like a place for all those tortured souls who died to find their well deserved peace. like a stage before reaching heaven. They see this place in their version of calm.   
Jonghyun could be seeing the sea and waves crashing on to rocks standing on soft sand and watching the sunset. Or maybe softly falling rain sound of it tapping the leaves and a cool wind rushing past him. Or maybe a quiet night with a gleaming moon in a cloudless sky. Stars filled the sky night birds humming his favourite songs.

It could be anything he wanted. It was to find his soul back again. To get stronger. To fight over his feelings.  
And then like a graduation he gets to go and live in heaven. He could look after the place. Do odd jobs. Become a messenger. Teach other angels music. Or the important job of all . Become a guardian Angel to one of this in the human world. Something tells me he'll pick that. Maybe he'll just wander around searching people who are as sad as he was and sing them sweet lullabies in their sleep .And they'll wake up with an ember of hope in their hearts not knowing why they felt like today was going to be a better day.  
yeah Im pretty sure Jonghyun would be doing that.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears don't make you strong  
It washes away the pain  
Clears your head  
And make you accept  
All those weakness they show


End file.
